An Unusual Job Offer
by Nonair
Summary: Crack oneshot. It seems like no matter where he goes, Sano always gets arrested by Saito. There's got to be a reason for it.


Sanosuke has been arrested for gambling eight times, drunken brawling five times, for annoying a police officer three times and for the hell of it twice. He's really getting sick of running into Saito after dark.

It seemed like anywhere he went the psycho cop was waiting to arrest him. He'd come out of his usual gambling den or drinking hole, walk (or stagger) around until he's hear an infuriatingly calm voice from some dark alley and see Saito lighting up one of his cigarettes.

The first time it had happened, Sano had sat in his cell and yelled his head off until Saito suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'Hello! Anybody there?' Sano yelled, pounding on the cell door

'Stop making a racket, moron.'

'Why did you arrest me, you psycho cop?'

'Because I wanted to talk to you,' Saito replied. And, on cue, a match was lit and, soon after, Saito was puffing away on a cigarette.

'Do you arrest everyone you want to talk to?' Sano snapped.

'Just moronic chicken-heads,' the cop said, smirking.

'You asshole!'

'Just because I said I wanted to talk, doesn't mean I want you to,' Saito said.

'Bastard,' Sano grumbled, irritated, but reluctantly curious. 'What do you want?'

'An informant,' Saito said, simply.

'What?' Sano yelled, grabbing tight hold of the bars

'I want a new source. A case at the moment requires information that I do not have through my usual sources, and you are able to get it for me.'

'So you arrested me to convince me to work for the Meiji scum? No way!'

'Did it sound like I was asking you to work for the Meiji? I was asking you to work for me, there's a difference.'

'Is that supposed to make it all better?' Sano sneered. '

'You will change your mind,' Saito said calmly, pulling out the key to the cell and unlocking the door.

'You're letting me go?' Sano asked, puzzled.

'There's always tomorrow,' Saito smirked, taking another puff of his cigarette and standing aside while Sano walked out of his cell.

Five days later, and Sano was sitting in a jail cell for the third time in a week. It seemed like he'd been sleeping in jail more often than in what passed for a house. Sometimes Sano wondered why he was even paying rent for the thing.

Sano groaned, shaking the bars of his cell. 'Oi! You gonna let me out any time soon?'

When there was no response, Sano seriously considered breaking out. Three nights in jail in a week was excessive, even by his standards. Kenshin and jou-chan were starting to worry.

He technically could bust out of here, he'd broken out of a similar jail cell in Tokyo. But Megumi's advice about his hand stopped him, not to mention a voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like Kenshin, was telling him that breaking out would be more troublesome than staying in until they released him.

'Fuck you,' Sano yelled. 'Psycho cop. Let me out of here!' Just because he wasn't going to break out, didn't mean he was happy to be here.

The next morning Saito appeared, as usual, and offered him the job again.

'You must be seriously desperate if you keep asking me!' Sano snarled. 'The answer's still no! Are you going to arrest me until I agree to work with you, you psycho?'

'Depends. If I believed you would be swayed by logic and reason, then no. However, as it is…'

'Bastard!' Sano yelled as he stormed out of the station. He ended up taking his anger out on a tree, and going to Katsu's place to rant about psycho cops and the Meiji government. At least Katsu always had a sympathetic ear. The sake didn't hurt either.

And, predictably enough, he was arrested again walking home. This time it was for 'being a moron with offensive hair'.

'If I just say I'll work for you, will you stop arresting me?' Sano asked. He probably wouldn't have said it if he wasn't half-drunk and really not looking forward to another night spent on a cold, hard floor.

'No. When you _work_ for me I'll stop arresting you.'

'Fine, when do I start, bastard?'

A/N: This is a oneshot-I won't be continuing this in any way, shape or form. Still, reviews would be appreciated. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or its characters.


End file.
